Soulmates Never Die
by temi03
Summary: One Direction. Louis T. x Harry S. Es como todas las noches, siempre ha sido así, alguno de ustedes tiene que irse antes de que amanezca, porque su amor es secreto. Sin pensarlo, era la última. ¿Lo dejarías ir? ¿Le rogarías que se quedara? ¿Permitirías que se llevara tu alma? "Es que… cada vez que te vas, una parte de mí se muere. Desearía que siempre estuvieras acá conmigo..."


El plan había sido sencillo, muy sencillo, Louis se conseguiría una novia, alguien que nos encubriera de nuestra relación. Esa persona debería estar al tanto de que él y yo manteníamos una relación, de que estábamos juntos cuando no teníamos alguna entrevista o trabajáramos en un nuevo álbum. Una persona que sería ideal para este trabajo, la novia que todos los artistas se consiguen. Una modelo.

Louis empezó a salir con Eleanor, intentaban ser una pareja normal. Salían a comer, al cine, a partidos de fútbol, a fiestas, a discotecas… a cualquier sitio dónde hubiera un paparazzi y les tomara una foto para que vieran que él tenía una chica a su lado.

Tanto Zayn, como Niall y Liam sabían de lo nuestro, sabían cuando Louis y yo estábamos juntos, cuando teníamos nuestras bromas, nuestras escenas de celos, de romance. Ellos lo sabían todo, eran los primeros testigos de nuestro amor prohibido.

Suena muy cursi decir eso, pero, eso era, un amor secreto, un amor del que nadie se podía enterar.

Una noche, después de que estuviéramos los cinco en el estudio de Londres, Louis se fue conmigo al hotel, a nuestra habitación. Él cerró la puerta, yo dejé mi celular y las llaves de la habitación en una mesa, al frente de la cama, me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en una silla al lado de la ventana.

Él se me acercó por detrás y comenzó a masajear mis hombros lentamente, seductoramente. Giré para verlo y me topé con sus hermosos ojos verdes, me sonrió como siempre lo hacía y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó.

**-Harry… Te amo.**

**-Te amo, Louis, te amo con todo mi corazón-** dije de una manera muy triste.

**-No te pongas así, cielo. Nos veremos de nuevo en unos días.**

**-Es que… cada vez que te vas, una parte de mí se muere. Desearía que siempre estuvieras acá conmigo.**

**-Yo también quiero estar siempre a tu lado, pero, sabes que debo ir a esa reunión con la familia de Eleanor. Se recaudarán fondos para un hospital de niños, sabes que después de ese escándalo que hicieron los periodistas…**

Asentí con la cabeza.

**-Pero, Harry, pasaremos la noche juntos-** siguió diciendo -**Solo seremos tú y yo.**

Sonreí y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegó sus manos a mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo. Comenzó a besarme, a acariciarme la espalda mientras de a poco sentíamos como el calor nos afectaba en la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Le di paso a su lengua mientras que las caricias pasaban a ser un poco más específicas, tanto tiempo y todavía sentíamos que era la primera vez. Su camisa fue a quedar al lado contrario de la habitación, lo mismo pasó con sus zapatos, junto con una parte de mi ropa.

Louis me lanzó a la cama y comenzó a besarme el cuello, a lamer y a dejar pequeñas marcas hasta mi clavícula. Los gemidos se me escapaban al sentir sus manos encima de mi pecho, rozando su abdomen contra mi pantalón. Él se detuvo y sonrió, ambos estábamos divertidos, podía sentir su erección contra mi cuerpo, él podía sentir lo ansioso que yo estaba.

**-Parece que alguien quiere empezar de una vez-** rió.

Yo reí avergonzado, me pasé las manos por la frente mientras que él me besaba la punta de la nariz.

**-No es mi culpa-** dije a mi favor.

Bajó sus besos por mi abdomen, por mi ombligo, hasta que llegó a mi vientre y se topó con la hebilla de mi cinturón. La sacó de su vista en menos de un segundo, desabotonó el jean y sacó mi sexo completamente erecto. Terminó de desnudarme por completo, me masturbó solo para verme gemir en rato, mientras que mi cuerpo pedía más, hasta que le rogué.

**-Lou, por favor. Por favor…**

Todo mi sexo lo metió en su boca, junto con mis gemidos sentí como el calor de su boca se fusionaba con mi calor corporal. Se sentía realmente bien, también el verlo succionar la punta y bajar su lengua hasta la base de mi erección… Eso es algo que no puedo describir con palabras. Él siempre encontró la manera perfecta de hacerme sentí bien, de hacerme gemir y pedir más con un solo roce.

Mi espalda se arqueó y se detuvo, relamiendo sus labios, saboreando mi pre semen. Esta vez nos besamos más fuerte y prolongadamente, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban entre sí y empezaban a pedir pasar a la siguiente parte, no sin antes devolverle el gesto que hizo. Lo hice justo como a él le gustaba, lento y profundo, Louis acariciaba mi cabello y me dirigía la cabeza mientras tenía su sexo entre mi boca. Volví a quedar recostado en la cama, respirando agitadamente mientras su punta rozaba mi entrada y rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas, lentamente estaba provocándome, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, profundos en deseo.

**-Harry… Yo… te amo.**

Sonreí.

**-Mételo ya.**

Él rió y se apoyó del colchón, introdujo su pene de una estocada, hasta el fondo. Yo gemí por completo, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por las pequeñas corrientes que pasaban por todo mi cuerpo. De golpe la temperatura subió, era perfecto, era _hacer el amor._

Louis empezó a penetrarme ansioso, muy ansioso, tomándome de los hombros. Yo rasguñaba su espalda, dejando marcas visibles que no se quitarían ni en una semana. Era salvaje, pero era delicioso, era nuestra peculiar manera de hacerlo. Louis no dejaba de mirarme mientras que yo, debajo de sus brazos, me retorcía de placer. En ningún momento dejamos de suspirar, de gemir, de dar más. Nos besábamos mientras que recibía sus estocadas contra mi tope, ese punto que cada vez hacía que llegara al orgasmo sin rogar.

Louis me mordió el cuello cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y a desfallecer sin razón alguna, me dejó una marca y sonreí. Pasados dos minutos después de eso, empecé a tener contracciones, a sentir que no podía dejar de sudar más, que no podía aguantar más.

**-Lou, me… me voy a venir en cualquier momento…**

Me calló los labios con su pulgar derecho y sentí como su sudor caía en gotas hacia mi cuerpo, mientras que el mío terminaba en las sábanas. Levantó mi pierna izquierda y con unas tres penetraciones más me vine contrayendo por completo mi cuerpo y mi entrada, llenando nuestros abdómenes de mi semen. Luego él se vino dentro de mí, gimiendo mi nombre, sudando más si es eso posible.

Se apartó de mí y empezó a besar mi cuerpo, saboreando lo que había dejado. Mi cuerpo tenía ligeros espasmos mientras que intentaba normalizar mi respiración. Se acostó a mi lado, limpiando el sudor de su frente, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé con fuerza.

**-No necesito hacerlo contigo más de una vez cuando estamos juntos-** le besé los labios -**Con una sola vez basta para hacerme sentir tuyo para siempre.**

Louis sonrió y me besó el cabello. En menos de un minuto, nos habíamos quedado dormidos, abrazados, haciendo de nuestra respiración una armonía. En la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Louis ya se había ido, no dejó rastro por ningún lado y sonreí nostálgicamente.

**-No es justo que sea así siempre… Deberíamos estar juntos, para siempre.**

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el baño, para darme una ducha e irme a encontrar con los muchachos. Al salir encendí la televisión, y mientras me vestía, coloqué las noticias, para escuchar sobre el clima.

**-… En otras noticias, han encontrado un automóvil llegando a Doncaster, por lo que hasta ahora sabemos, en el automóvil venían un hombre y una mujer. Al parecer el conductor, quien era un joven de aproximadamente veintiún años, perdió el control del auto y cayó colina abajo, una zona de tres kilómetros de alto. Todavía no se sabe quién sean estos jóvenes, la policía está tratando de averiguarlo.**

Me terminé de arreglar y salí de la habitación, tomando mi celular y mi billetera. Luego de encontrarme con los chicos nos fuimos a desayunar, la cuenta iba a ir por parte de Liam y Zayn, cuando colocaron las noticias en el local.

**-Las personas que fallecieron en el accidente de esta mañana, era nada más y nada menos que el integrante de la boy band "One Direction", Louis Tomlinson y su novia Eleanor Calder. Esta información fue dada gracias a los registros dentales que fueron proporcionados por los forenses. El mundo ha perdido a un gran artista, un gran hijo y un gran amigo para todos quienes sentían aprecio por estos jóvenes.**

En ese momento, perdí el equilibrio y me sostuve de una mesa antes de caer al suelo. Niall se tapó el rostro con las manos y pegó la cabeza de la pared. Zayn se quedó inmóvil mirando al televisor y Liam empezó a llorar.

**-Louis…-** las lágrimas salieron veloces de mis ojos y una presión en mi pecho no me dejó respirar, el amor de mi vida se había ido para siempre, para siempre y no volvería jamás -**No, no, esto, esto no puede ser verdad, ¿verdad chicos? Louis… no puede estar muerto. Mi Louis no puede estar muerto.**

Levanté mi vista, nublada por las lágrimas y pude ver una foto del carro de Louis en el televisor, todo chocado y quemado, una foto de él, la que tenía en su documento de identidad, y una de Eleanor.

Quería salir corriendo, decir que no era cierto, llamarlo a su celular y escuchar su voz al otro lado, diciéndome que estaba bien. Pero… ya era muy tarde. Era muy tarde para devolverlo, para tenerlo conmigo. Le dije que quería que se quedara, solo me dijo que nos veríamos en unos días, ahora esos días serán una eternidad.

Grité con toda mi fuerza y sentí que el alma se me desgarraba, luego intenté levantarme pero Zayn me abrazó. Sollocé en su hombro y lloré como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho. Niall se dio la vuelta y nos dio la espalda, golpeando la pared mientras intentaba decir cosas coherentes entre llanto. Liam intentó hacerlo voltear pero ninguno de los cuatro podíamos dejar de llorar.

**-Se ha ido… Louis no volverá nunca más… Mi Louis no volverá jamás. Yo quiero ir con él…**

**-No, Harry-** Zayn me miró limpiándose las lágrimas** -No ganarás nada con eso, por favor. ¿Crees que él estaría feliz viendo cómo te haces daño?**

No dejaba de llorar, duré más de tres semanas sin salir de la casa de mi madre, nunca saliendo de mi habitación, llorando y queriendo morir. El día del funeral, todos estábamos ahí, todas aquellas personas que nos apoyaron como banda, como grupo, que fueron siempre nuestros amigos nos acompañaron en nuestra tristeza. Intentaron reconstruir el cuerpo de Louis, pero una cicatriz le quedó en la oreja izquierda que bajaba hasta su mentón. Sus padres nunca se alejaron del ataúd, ni sus hermanas ni sus abuelos, tampoco nosotros. Yo nunca me alejé de él.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, me quedé parado al frente de su lápida, mirando la cantidad inmensa de flores que tenía a su alrededor. En su lápida tenía escrito _Forever Young._

**-Lou, siempre serás joven, siempre lo serás, amor mío. No sabes la falta tan grande que me haces, no sabes cuánto te extraño y cuánto quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en este momento. A veces creo que todo es un sueño, que en algún momento voy a despertar y voy a verte a mi lado, como lo hacíamos cada vez que estábamos juntos. Te extraño, Lou, te extraño. Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu sonrisa, la forma en la que nos hacías reír en los ensayos, en el estudio, tus bromas que a veces no tenían sentido. Me haces falta como amigo, como hermano, como _mi_**** novio…-** las lágrimas seguían saliendo, todavía tenía capacidad para llorar, le dejé una rosa encima y acaricié la pierda -**¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que cada vez que te ibas una parte de mí se moría? Siento que ahora estoy completamente muerto sin ti… Te amo, Louis, te amo y siempre lo haré.**

Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Louis, un año en el que nunca pude recuperarme por completo, un año en el que había cambiado por completo, ya no era el mismo de siempre.

Estaba revisando mis cosas, revisando todo lo viejo que tenía en mi armario, cuando vi la vieja billetera que tenía desde hace tiempo. Saqué el dinero y algunas tarjetas, cuando sale un papel doblado y cae al suelo junto con algunas monedas.

**-¿?**

Lo levanto y lo desdoblo, para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con una vieja carta. Una que estaba dirigida a mí.

_"Querido Harry,_

_Lamento tener que irme tan temprano esta mañana, pero sabes que tengo que hacer algunas cosas pendientes. Estaba analizando la situación y, yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero estar siempre a tu lado y verte dormir como tengo el gusto muy pocas madrugadas. Te dejo esta carta porque no quiero que te levantes de malhumor, cada vez que te despiertas temprano duras todo el día odiando a todo mundo._

_Debo decirte que, he tomado una decisión, voy a terminar la farsa que tengo con Eleanor. Lo haré justamente en el camino a Doncaster, para así ir al hospital y salir antes, hablaré con mis padres y les diré que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti. Que eres lo único que quiero ver antes de irme a dormir, y lo primero que quiero ver al despertarme, luego de quitar la alarma._

_Quiero que sepas que, todas las canciones que compuse para Midnight Memories, son para ti. Para que sientas lo mucho que te amo, y que quiero que nuestro amor no sea más un secreto. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres la única persona por la cual sonrío todos los días._

_Nos volveremos a ver en unos días, ya verás nunca más me volveré a ir, y si me voy quiero que sea contigo._

_Te amo, Harry._

_Lou*"_

No podía dejar de llorar, de imaginarme y de sentir la punta de sus dedos acariciando mi cabello. Ya no podíamos estar juntos, nunca pudimos, pero no fue porque no quisimos, el destino quiso que así fuera. Quería en ese momento quitarme la vida, estar con él, besarlo y abrazarlo. Hacerlo volver...

Ya era muy tarde, era muy tarde para detenerlo, para decirle que no se fuera. Volver a sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, tomarlo de la mano, caminar juntos.

Era tarde. Ya era de noche de nuevo, para los dos.


End file.
